villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Hand
The Dark Hand is a criminal syndicate that acts as the antagonist of the first season of Jackie Chan Adventures. They are a secret worldwide organization that makes a profit on stealing and smuggling valuable relics and antiques. Unknown to the authorities who investigate them (namely Sector 13), they also look for artifacts said to have mystical powers. They have been hired by Shendu to free him from his statue prison through his Talismans in exchange for the lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung. The Dark Hand ultimately manages to restore Shendu, but he takes back his promise. After Shendu's death at Jade's hands, the Dark Hand is left deteriorated due to the expenses from the Talisman hunt in the second season. With Hak Foo hired to replace the reformed Tohru and the Talismans at their disposal, the Dark Hand begins to rebuild itself by using the Talismans' power to rob banks. But when Shendu's spirit returns and accidentally possesses Valmont, he forces them to assist him in releasing his siblings. After the second season, the even more deteriorated Dark Hand becomes disbanded with Valmont losing his remaining henchmen who are forced to work for Daolon Wong and later Tarakudo and Drago. Members *Valmont: The leader of the Dark Hand, a wealthy British man who cares about money before anything else. After being manipulated to work to release Shendu and ending up being possessed by the Demon Sorcerer of Fire in the first two seasons, he loses all his remaining henchmen and wealth and is reduced as a minor recurring villain. In his final episode, he has become a bus driver. *The Enforcers: A trio of incompetent guys who nonetheless serve as the main henchmen of the organization. They're named Finn, Chow, and Ratso; and they're mainly known for serving as comic relief. After the first two seasons, they're forced to serve Daolon Wong, Tarakudo, and Drago. Getting fed up with their hapless career, they try to reform. In the series finale, they've become freelancers. *Tohru: A large Japanese man who served as the muscles of the organization and Valmont's loyal right hand in the first season. He leaves the Dark Hand in the first season's finale and joins the Chans after he gets fed up with Valmont's ungrateful attitude and being forced to fight Shendu. *Hak Foo: A highly skilled martial artist, and the only one in the organization capable of matching Jackie's skill. He originally appears in one episode of the first season as a hired freelancer, but after Tohru reforms, he's hired as a permanent replacement. He leaves the Dark Hand after the quest for the Demon Portals is over, but is still forced to serve other villains with the Enforcers. It appears that he has reformed himself with them in the finale. *Shendu: While not actually a member, the Demon Sorcerer of Fire hired the services of the Dark Hand in exchange for the lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung. After being killed, he possessed Valmont and forced the group to work for him again. Navigation Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incompetent